Una nueva vida
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Leona sufre una depresión. ¿Es necesario el cambio? Ralf parece ser el unico que no lo comprende, pero él tiene sus razones. RalfxLeona, Cap.2: Indispensable
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos, amigos! A ver…este fic lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, pero jamás lo publiqué. Esta versión es nueva, afinada y mostrada por primera vez al público fanfictionero. Es LeonaxRalf, una pareja de KOF que me gusta bastante, aunque no se note mucho al principio xD. Ya tengo otro fic de ellos pero fue solo un One-shot. Como sea, espero que este humilde fic sea de su agrado. **

**Dsc: KOF no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

**Una nueva vida**

**Capítulo 1**

**Caminos separados**

En una tarde tranquila, lejos de la ciudad, en una base militar entrenaban un grupo de soldados al mando del coronel Ralf Jones. El comandante Heidern había salido a una junta muy importante con sus superiores y había dejado al coronel a cargo. Bueno, en general no había mucho cambio; Ralf era quien casi siempre estaba con los soldados, el comandante se ocupaba más de cosas tácticas, papeleo, mantenerse en contacto con los mandos militares, etc.

Así que, podría decirse que era una tarde normal y tranquila.

Entrenaban en campo abierto. Ralf era implacable cuando se trataba de poner a trabajar a sus subordinados, y los castigos para quienes no soportaban el entrenamiento eran fuertes. Si bien Ralf no era un tirano en ningún sentido, y además era poseedor de un muy buen sentido del humor, también era fácil de molestar cuando las cosas no salían como estaba planeado.

Los soldados corrían en un circuito lleno de obstáculos. Llevaban mucho tiempo corriendo y estaban llenos de lodo, sudados y cada vez con más cansancio, pero soportando bastante bien. Ralf les tomaba el tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien, caballeros, terminamos por hoy- dijo, mientras el sol bajaba poco a poco detrás de él- a las regaderas y luego a cenar. Hoy no quiero problemas ni fiestecitas. Tenemos mucho trabajo estos días y los necesito frescos y en sus cinco sentidos.

Los soldados salieron rumbo a las regaderas luego de hacer el saludo de rigor.

Cerca de la puerta, Clark observaba a Ralf mientras este se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Dónde está Leona?- preguntó el Coronel mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Está haciendo papeleo. Ya sabes. Heidern no le confiaría ese trabajo a nadie más- contestó, quitándose la gorra y peinando su cabello con las manos- lleva cerca de cuatro horas metida en esa oficina.

Ralf soltó un soplido de fastidio. Hacía mucho que Heidern había desistido de dejarle ese trabajo a él, pues Ralf era algo desesperado e impulsivo. Ver esa pila de papeles frente al escritorio resultaba para él algo realmente fastidioso, y al final siempre necesitaba ayuda, pues su cabeza terminaba explotando y diciéndole que ya no daba para más.

-Mejor vayamos a cenar- comentó Clark- dejamos muchas cosas pendientes por ir al torneo y hoy debemos descansar.

-Eso fue parecido a lo que le acabo de decir a esos chicos- comentó Ralf.

-Entonces sigue tu propio consejo.-

Fueron a cenar. Durante la cena el ambiente no era muy estricto, los jóvenes soldados platicaban animadamente y Ralf y Clark estaban acostumbrados a estar entre ellos. La única que faltaba era Leona.

-Ese maldito papeleo- comentó Ralf entre dientes, para que solo Clark pudiera oírlo- ¿Porqué no le dijiste que viniera a cenar?

-Claro que lo hice- replicó el teniente, ofendido- Ya sabes cómo es. Dijo que no se iría hasta que terminara.

-Estas pirañas acabarán con todo… ¿Qué se supone que va a cenar?

Clark giró los ojos, ocultos por sus lentes, y suspiró. Ralf comía de mala gana mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Tal como pensó, Leona no apareció en todo lo que duró la cena.

Al terminar, Ralf se metió a la cocina y se las arregló para preparar una taza de café. Entonces se dirigió a las bodegas a buscar a Leona. Ahí había un pequeño cubículo, en el cual debía estar ella. Al entrar se la encontró recargada contra el escritorio, leyendo un fajo de papeles.

Tenía dos columnas de archivos, una a cada lado del escritorio, que de solo verlos le provocaron a Ralf un ligero dolor de cabeza. Los de la derecha, adivinó, debían ser los que había terminado de revisar, pues al terminar el fajo que tenia entre las manos, Leona lo dejó ahí y tomó otro de la columna izquierda.

Ralf tocó la puerta de madera un par de veces, pues Leona no se había percatado de que él estaba allí.

Ella volteó.

-No fuiste a cenar- comentó, mientras ella volvía la vista al archivo. Se acercó y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio, en una pequeña silla de madera que había allí- Pensé que un café te caería bien.

-Gracias- Leona levantó su vista hacia él y lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba la taza y le daba un pequeño trago- me hacía falta.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados. La única luz dentro del pequeño cubículo era una lámpara de escritorio, que apenas lograba iluminar suficiente para que ella pudiese leer. Las condiciones del lugar eran deplorables considerando el resto de las modernas instalaciones, pero Leona lo prefería así.

Ralf encendió un cigarrillo, sabiendo que a ella no le molestaría. Le dio una profunda calada, y luego lo extendió hacia ella, ofreciéndole un poco. Ella negó levantando una mano ligeramente y moviéndola hacia los lados.

-Sabía que no querrías- comentó Ralf con una sonrisa- nunca te he visto fumar.

Leona no contestó, pero Ralf sabía muy bien que eso era normal en ella.

Se quedó un buen rato más, durante el cual se acabó unos cinco cigarrillos sin que ella aceptara ni siquiera una mínima calada.

-Por favor, Leona, es tarde- pidió él, viendo su reloj- debes ir a dormir, el trabajo se pondrá pesado esta semana.

-Se pondrá más pesado si no termino esto ahora, coronel- replicó ella en las primeras palabras que dijo desde que agradeciera el café.

-Se acabó, Leona- insistió él, quitándole de las manos el último fajo de papel que había tomado- terminarás esto mañana. Vamos, te acompaño.

Ralf acompañó a Leona para asegurarse de que se iría a dormir.

La dejó en la puerta de su cuarto, al que ella entró luego de darle las gracias. Ralf se quedó en la puerta unos diez minutos, y luego se fue a dormir también.

Aunque Leona se había ido a acostar, no podía alejar de su mente la sensación que la albergaba cada vez que un torneo terminaba. Una extraña sensación de aburrimiento y depresión, que aunque trataba no era capaz de alejar con nada.

…

Al día siguiente, Heidern había regresado con nuevas órdenes, que prometió detallarles a Ralf, Clark y Leona en cuanto fuera oportuno. Leona lucia pálida y decaída, y al comandante no se le pasó por alto.

Sin embargo lo dejaron pasar. Leona, por más enferma que se sintiera, no solía quejarse y siempre seguía haciendo su trabajo con profesionalismo. Tal como predijo Ralf, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, y tenerla siempre presente y cumpliendo su trabajo era un gran alivio. No sabían que harían sin ella.

Al día siguiente, Ralf se percató de que Leona no había salido de su cuarto, y le pidió a Clark que fuera a buscarla. No pasó mucho rato, cuando él regresó agitado.

-Ralf, tenemos que llamar a un doctor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ralf, mientras empezaba a correr hacia el cuarto de Leona.

-La encontré en el suelo, desmayada.

Llegaron al cuarto, Clark le explicó en el camino que la había puesto sobre la cama y que por más que había intentado no la había podido hacer despertar. Desde ahí pidieron a un doctor y llamaron a Heidern mientras trataban de despertarla.

El doctor no tardó en llegar y junto con él, Heidern. Éste, junto con Ralf y Clark, se quedaron fuera de la habitación mientras el doctor revisaba a Leona.

Ralf tamborileaba los dedos contra la pared. Heidern permanecía de pie con las manos en la espalda, y Clark permanecía en cuclillas, mirando hacia el suelo.

De pronto el doctor salió, y pidió hablar a solas con Heidern.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?

-Pude hacerla reaccionar- contestó el doctor a Ralf- pero se volvió a dormir. Está fuera de peligro, sólo necesita descansar. Si quieren entrar, sólo no hagan ruido.

El doctor se quedó en el pasillo con Heidern.

-Verá comandante, hablé con esa mujer. El diagnóstico es muy simple: depresión. Se está dejando morir. Me dijo que no tiene nada en el estómago desde hace más de tres días salvo una taza de café. Considerando la exigencia tan fuerte de su trabajo, esta situación no podía seguir. Tienen que hacerla comer algo, y tiene que ver a un psicólogo. Ya que no es mi área, no hay mucho que pueda hacer salvo darle unos vitamínicos y recomendarle una nueva dieta.

Heidern se sujetaba la barbilla, pensativo.

-Tiene razón. No la he visto comer nada, y últimamente la he visto algo desmejorada. Pero no sé si el psicólogo sea una buena opción. Ella no gusta de hablar con la gente. Sería muy difícil que un simple psicólogo comprendiera la complicada historia de Leona sin considerar mandarla al manicomio.

El disturbio de la sangre era difícil de explicar, y sobre todo sería, seguramente, difícil de comprender como un estado místico, más que como una enfermedad mental. Esta maldición era la que condicionaba el estado anímico de Leona, aunque había disminuido la probabilidad de que lo sufriera, ella aún combatía contra su pasado una y otra vez.

-Creo que tengo una alternativa- comentó Heidern, y acto seguido, le contó al doctor lo que pensaba hacer.

Finalmente, luego de un par de horas, Leona despertó y de alguna manera, Clark la obligó a comer un poco de sopa, aunque fuera.

Mientras tanto, Ralf se daba topes contra una pared tratando de figurarse porqué, otra vez, Leona trataba de acabar con su vida. La exasperación era increíble, estaba muy molesto. No podía comprenderlo, simplemente. ¿Acaso Leona de verdad deseaba tanto morir? ¿Acaso no valoraba lo que los demás hacían por ella? ¿No los apreciaba? ¿No entendía lo necesaria que era?

Pensó que quizás le serviría alejarse de ella, para no sentirse tan mal si volvía a ocurrir. Pero no podía dejarla. Su apoyo era incondicional y simplemente no podía debilitarse en un momento como ese.

Terminó resignándose a que la psicología de Leona era complicada y que la vida debía seguir. Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba y sospechaba que no sería la única.

El resto del día todo siguió dentro de un margen de normalidad en el cual se sentía la presión. El asunto de Leona había corrido como pólvora y los soldados sabían que Ralf y Clark no estaban de humor para nada. El ambiente se sentía denso, y todos se sintieron más aliviados cuando tuvieron un pequeño descanso.

Ralf había sido llamado a la oficina de Heidern, así como Clark.

Antes de entrar fueron avisados de que Leona estaba allí, hablando con Heidern. Salió en pocos minutos de allí y saludó con respeto a sus compañeros. Ni siquiera estaba uniformada. Traía unos jeans y una camiseta negra. Les dijo que podían pasar, y ella se quedó afuera.

Ellos entraron y se sentaron frente al escritorio de Heidern. Éste respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Voy a ir directo al grano, señores. Leona será enviada a comandar un nuevo escuadrón cuya base de operaciones está en la zona este del país. Es temporal, pero por temporal quiero decir varios meses, quizás un par de años.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ralf poniéndose de pie- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

-Siéntese, Jones. Leona necesita un cambio. Este lugar la deprime. Quizás el ambiente sea parecido, pero mientras no esté cerca de nosotros, y de esta ciudad…cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. Me pidieron a alguien de confianza. Se trata de un grupo pequeño, la mayoría son muy jóvenes y, como dije, sólo es temporal. Pronto ellos serán asignados a diferentes áreas del ejército pero mientras esto ocurre necesitan a alguien que tome el mando.

-¡Pero si Leona apenas puede mandar sobre sí misma!

-¡Suficiente, Coronel!- exclamó Heidern, molesto. Era la primera vez que Ralf le levantaba la voz así- ¡Cállese si no quiere ser degradado!

Ambos tuvieron que recobrar la compostura, ante la mirada paciente de Clark, que procesaba todo en silencio.

-Leona necesita que estemos a su lado. Si algo malo pasa ¿Qué podemos esperar de sus nuevos compañeros? Solo nosotros sabemos cómo es y cómo tratar con ella.

-Eso no está en nuestras manos ya, Coronel. Leona decidirá por sí misma.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase, teniente- adivinó Heidern- no tardó mucho en decidir.

Leona entró en silencio.

-Comandante- respiró profundamente mientras permanecía de pie ante el escritorio- acepto la propuesta.

Heidern respiró profundamente.

-Muy bien, hija. Ahora solo tienes que firmar- dijo sacando un papel de su escritorio.

Ralf observaba impotente cómo Leona firmaba. Estaba tranquila y repuesta.

….

En la noche, Leona había estado en las bodegas terminando aquel papeleo que se había quedado pendiente dos días antes. Terminó algo tarde, y al salir, recargado contra una caja, logró distinguir a Ralf. Lo identificó por el brillo de su cigarro cuando lo aspiraba.

-Así que… ¿Debería llamarte ahora Comandante Leona?

Leona se quedó de pie frente a él, con las manos a los lados.

-Contéstame. Con que, ¿Somos malos para ti, eh? ¿Te deprimimos?

Leona no contestó.

-Fue tan fácil para ti- siguió- nosotros nos preocupamos día con día porque seas feliz, y para ti es tan fácil alejarte.

-Ha estado tomando, Coronel- observó ella, Ralf tenía varias botellas vacías a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, eh? Cada dos por tres decides que tu vida no vale nada y tratas de suicidarte ¿Y allá quien va a revivirte, Leona? ¿Quién se preocupará por ti?

Leona apretó los puños imperceptiblemente.

-Inicio una nueva vida, coronel- dijo, luego de varios segundos de silencio- Debo dejar todo atrás. Todo, incluyéndolos a ustedes. Quizás usted deba hacer lo mismo.

Dicho esto, se fue de ahí, dejando a Ralf rabiando entre las botellas vacías y sus cigarros.

…

Al día siguiente la partida de Leona estaba lista, incluyendo un helicóptero que la llevaría a la zona este. Ya tenía preparadas sus cosas, incluyendo una foto con su equipo.

Salió de su cuarto y Clark le ayudó con la maleta. En el hangar, todos sus compañeros estaban en fila para despedirse de ella. Al final estaban Ralf y Heidern.

La despedida fue bastante informal.

-Espero noticias tuyas pronto, hija- dijo el Comandante, sonriendo- hazme sentir orgulloso.

La abrazó. Luego ella avanzó hacia Ralf, quien tenía una profunda resaca.

-Coronel…

-Teniente.

Se dieron la mano y nada más. Ralf sintió que Leona dejaba algo en su mano pero decidió no ver hasta que ella se fuera.

Clark la ayudó a subir el equipaje al helicóptero. Le deseó suerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Posteriormente, le dio la mano para que subiera sin problemas.

Leona mantenía esa mirada estoica que la caracterizaba, y su rostro siempre en neutral armonía se volvió hacia sus compañeros mientras se despedía con una mano.

Cuando el helicóptero se perdió de vista, Ralf tuvo el valor de ver su mano. Lo sospechaba, así que no se sorprendió.

-Así que…Dejar todo atrás, ¿no Leona? Así será- en su mano, el paliacate que alguna vez le había regalado era apretado por su puño. Lo observó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

No quería saber de ella ni pensar en ella.

…

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Leona vio el hangar de su nuevo hogar, y el posible comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. No dejaré de publicar de K' y Kula pero necesitaba variar en mis historias.**

**Dudas, comentarios, consejos, etc, no duden en hacérmelos saber.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	2. Chapter 2

**S****aludos****! Tr****aigo a ustedes otro capi de este fic. Trataré de actualizar los otros fics que tengo lo más pronto posible. Me he tardado por que sufrí un horrible percance con el teclado de mi laptop (NOOOOOOO) pero me estoy aplicando para continuar. **

**Una nueva vida**

**Capítulo 2**

**Indispensable**

Y ahí estaba. Después de ese viaje en helicóptero, Leona había llegado a esa base en donde la necesitaban. No esperaba mucho, a decir verdad, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa ante el recibimiento de sus nuevos subordinados. Como le habían dicho, eran todos bastante jóvenes y, por así decirlo, entusiastas

Ella, Leona Heidern, no era especialmente alegre ni le gustaba buscar diversión en todos lados como mucha gente que ella conocía, sino que se quería dedicar a hacer su trabajo y nada más. Aunque debía admitirlo, era una sensación agradable recibir toda aquella atención por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. Leona era una verdadera novedad. Todos habían oído hablar de ella pero nadie tenía el gusto de conocerla en persona. Y aunque su carácter taciturno y silencioso a veces era suficiente para ahuyentar o aburrir a quienes simplemente no atenían los ánimos de tratar con ella, todos allí se esforzaban por hacerla sentir como en casa.

Y Leona lo agradecía, pero muy en el fondo, algo le dijo que quizás todo aquello no iba a funcionar. Ellano había nacido para estar en un lugar así, imponiendo orden, sin embargo lo iba a intentar.

Porque no quería volver. No quería volver atrás y repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. No quería caer en el mismo círculo vicioso y tratar de suicidarse de nuevo. Principalmente porque sabía el daño que les haría si la volvieran a ver en ese estado…a Heidern, a Clark y sobre todo a Ralf.

Por el momento se encontraba plenamente consciente de que eso estaba mal, pero, ¿hasta qué momento esa conciencia le duraba, y en qué momento decidía de nuevo que su vida no valía nada?

Tuvieron una cena agradable, pero formal. Al finalizar un joven soldado le enseñó su habitación, la cual era mucho más amplia y menos austera que la que tenía antes.

Ella suspiró mientras colocaba sus maletas sobre la cama.

-Retírese.

Fue su primera orden impartida en toda la vida y la dijo con una voz seca y lo suficientemente fuerte y firme, tal como recordaba que Heidern lo hacía.

Una vez que estuvo sola, sacó su ropa de las maletas y la organizó dentro del ropero que tenía la habitación.

De entre las cosas sacó la foto que tenía con sus compañeros, y pensó que quizás lo mejor era tirarla a la basura. Sin embargo algo le dijo que eso quizás no sería lo más adecuado, tal vez se arrepentiría algún día de hacer tal cosa.

Tal vez Ralf, a pesar de haber hablado sin pensar, tenía la razón. Quizás no podría sola con eso, quizás necesitaría a alguien a su lado que tomara las riendas cuando ella cayera. Pero no podía darse por vencida de una forma tan fácil. Tenía que intentarlo, al menos. No podía quedarse así como así.

…

Mientras tanto, lo que quedaba del Ikari team pasaba un día terrible. En cuanto Leona se fue, cada quien se fue a cumplir con sus tareas. Mientras no tuvieran un remplazo para Leona, Ralf y Clark tendrían que repartirse las tareas que le correspondían a ella, lo cual quería decir: mucho papeleo para Ralf. De por sí estaba de mal humor, esto sólo lo empeoró.

Pero ¿Qué demonios? Con su actitud solo parecía que quería a Leona allí para que hiciera el trabajo "pesado" y eso no estaba bien.

Ralf suspiro y le dio una patada a una caja que contenía todos esos archivos que debía organizar y que odiaba tanto.

A pesar de haberse mostrado tan molesto cuando Leona se había ido, en su interior solo deseaba que ella estuviera bien. Esperaba poder decírselo algún día, cuando pudiera volver a verla.

"Hey, Leona, no me hagas mucho caso, ya me conoces. Solo seamos amigos".

No consideraba que ella se mereciera algo tan simple, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Pedirle disculpas de rodillas no era una opción, aunque era probable que ella se lo mereciera luego de la forma en que él le habló.

Pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se rascó la nuca con molestia mientras se tiraba en la silla en aquel polvoso y molesto lugar, en el cual permaneció hasta más tarde, cuando le dio hambre.

Mientras comía tranquilamente, Clark se apareció por ahí, apenas asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Leona habla por teléfono con Heidern, parece que ya llegó allá. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- preguntó quitándose la gorra y abanicándose un poco con ella, aparte de todo en ese lugar hacia un calor del demonio.

-No- fue la seca respuesta que recibió Clark. Soltó un silbido como de fastidio y se fue de ahí, dejando a un frustrado Ralf que había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Con un demonio, claro que quería hablar con ella pero ¿qué le iba a decir?

Por su parte, Leona hablaba con Heidern. Le decía que todo estaba bien, que había llegado perfectamente a salvo y que no se preocupara.

-Espero que no tengas ningún problema, Leona. Si algo pasa no dudes en llamarnos, con gusto buscare la forma de apoyarte como sea.

-Muchas gracias-contestó ella tranquilamente.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras más, salió de su cuarto con toda intención de dar una vuelta por las instalaciones. Al ser todo tan diferente, se preguntó si el cambio no terminaría de desestabilizarla, pero trató de ver todo por el lado amable.

Luego de un buen rato, se fue a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano y comenzó a cumplir con sus funciones. El lugar necesitaba, para empezar, de mucha organización, algo en que ella, con su seriedad, era una especialista.

Pronto recibió las primeras órdenes que tenía que hacer cumplir.

Debía ir a evacuar un edificio en una ciudad cercana, pues habían tenido una amenaza de bomba. Ella organizó al grupo en tres partes, el primer equipo debía alejar a la gente que quisiera acercarse al edificio, otro equipo se encargaría de evacuarlo, y un tercer equipo que iría en busca de la bomba.

En pocos minutos llegaron al lugar y pusieron manos a la obra. Ella fue al frente del equipo de búsqueda de la bomba.

Acordaron separarse para cubrir mejor el edificio, que constaba de unos diez pisos.

Leona fue al cuarto piso. A su paso cuidaba que los soldados que estaban desalojando gente estuvieran bien. Debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero trató de deducir dónde podían haber escondido la bomba, en caso de que la hubiera.

-Comandante-fue llamada por el radio. Era extraño que alguien la llamara así- creemos que la bomba esta en el quinto piso.

-Bien, me adelantaré, vengan pronto.

Siguió corriendo por las escaleras mientras la gente corría hacia abajo.

-Mantengan la calma- decía al azar mientras subía, manteniendo la mirada al frente.

Llegó al quinto piso, y se encontró con que este estaba lleno oficinas. Buscar allí sería lento y difícil.

Sin que su rostro siquiera se inmutara por el inconveniente. Comenzó su tarea rápidamente. Recorrió con la mirada las oficinas que no tenían nada sospechoso. Incluso había algunas que estaban semi vacías

Luego llegaron otros a ayudarle. Cada segundo contaba.

A la memoria de Leona llegó una situación similar hacia algún tiempo con los Ikari warriors.

En el piso había un cuarto más escondido que los demás, y ahí estaba la bomba.

Seguramente en ese piso había algún sitio escondido, un punto ciego donde muchos no buscarían en el primer momento.

Entonces Leona se quedó parada a la mitad del pasillo, y se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras. Bajo las escaleras había un espacio triangular, cerrado por una pequeña pared y una puerta.

Estaba cerrada con llave. Sin pensarlo, Leona se hizo un poco hacia atrás y le dio una patada con toda su fuerza. El cuarto estaba desordenado, lleno de papeles, pedazos de madera botes de pintura, y todo muy polvoso.

Leona llamó por ayuda mientras se internaba en el pequeño cuarto; había escuchado un ruido.

No tardó en encontrar una caja, donde se escuchaba algo parecido al tictac de un reloj.

La sacó del cuarto y la dejó en el piso. Luego trato de abrirla, era de madera, y necesitaba alguna herramienta. Alguien le facilitó un desarmador, y no se había equivocado, era la bomba. Con mucho cuidado se quitó todo su armamento que traía encima, y se dedicó a tratar de desactivarla.

Todos sus compañeros permanecían en silencio a su alrededor.

-Salgan todos de aquí, con cuidado- ordenó ella, en voz alta- pónganse a salvo. Tienen menos de cinco minutos.

Se quedaron de pie, viéndola. Ella, acuclillada en el piso, observaba la bomba.

-Eso fue una orden- repitió, mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar.

Se fueron marchando poco a poco. En cuanto se quedó sola, trató de desactivar la bomba.

Se concentró y trató de hacer lo mejor que podía. Fueron tres largos minutos y le quedaba poco tiempo.

No iba a morir allí, no podía morir allí.

Finalmente solo le quedaba un cable que cortar. Si se equivocaba podía explotar todo.

Tomó las pinzas y las abrió, sujetando con ellas el cable mientras cerraba los ojos.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se dio valor. Cerró las pinzas con fuerza.

…

-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos- susurró una chica que formaba parte del equipo de Leona- quiere decir que funcionó.

Subieron alegremente las escaleras y la encontraron allí, sentada junto a la caja. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras la felicitaban.

Entregó la caja a uno de ellos y le ordenó que lo llevara a la base. Bajo del edificio y sin mencionar nada más subió a uno de los jeeps y esperó a que sus compañeros se subieran, y condujo en completo silencio hasta allá.

Al llegar a la base les dijo a todos que habían hecho un buen trabajo, y caminó hacia su habitación. De su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de papel. Estando en su cuarto, lo desdobló y lo leyó en voz baja, de nuevo.

"Buen trabajo, Leona Heidern".

Lo había encontrado pegado en la caja que contenía la bomba. Se recargó contra la puerta y lo estrujó en sus manos una y otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién había hecho eso?

Al parecer alguien se había enterado de su nuevo cargo. Alguien peligroso, al parecer.

En cuanto a lo de la bomba…claro que estaba asustada por ello. Era muy diferente desear suicidarse que morir por una bomba, cuando no estaba lista para ello. Sobre todo luego de darse cuenta de que dicha bomba, en cierta forma, estaba dedicada a ella.

…

-Hey, Ralf…-llamó Clark cerca de la puerta de su habitación- parece que Leona hizo un buen trabajo con lo de la bomba.

Trataba de ocultarlo, pero Ralf estaba quizás todavía más nervioso que Leona al respecto.

-¿Y qué...- contestó, como si quisiera restarle importancia- debería mandarle una tarjeta o algo así?

-Mmm…amigo, hacerte el ofendido simplemente no te va.

Ralf, quien estaba acostado en su cama, se puso de pie. Y caminó hacia la puerta. Salió de su cuarto seguido de Clark.

-Vamos- insistió este- es importante que Leona sepa que la apoyamos.

-No somos sus padres- repuso Ralf con un dejo de burla- no necesita nuestro apoyo. ¿Qué no recuerdas que la deprimimos?

Clark negó con desaprobación.

-Eres tan simple. ¿Porqué no solo admites que estas decepcionado y que quieres que ella vuelva?

-Sí, por supuesto, para pedirle que se case conmigo y pasar el resto de mis días unido a una chica que pasara de depresión a depresión. Lo que he soñado toda mi vida.

Clark frunció el ceño y caminó más rápido alejándose de su amigo.

Ralf sabía que con eso él solo quería decir: eres un idiota.

Después de todo, no era gran cosa la que le tenía que decir. No le iba a pedir que volviera, claro que no, pero ese era todo el problema que tenía metido en la cabeza desde el día anterior. Simplemente no podía aceptar que ella realmente se hubiese ido.

Ralf nunca se distinguió por ser sentimental. De hecho, como buen soldado se enorgullecía de saber separar las cuestiones emocionales de su trabajo, aunque esta vez no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

Pero…Leona era especial, no era un asunto que simplemente pudiese dejarlo indiferente. Si podía explicarlo de ese modo, él la quería. En esos momentos pensaba que, como quien quiere a una buena amiga, él simplemente estaba preocupado por ella y esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo.

En el pasillo se encontró con Heidern.

-Ralf, necesito que vayas a mi oficina. Tengo algo qué hacer, pero estaré allí en un momento.

-Sí señor.

Ralf caminó a la oficina de Heidern con paso firme.

Entró y se sentó a esperar. En el escritorio, cerca del teléfono, estaba el número con el que podía llamar a Leona. Alargó su mano tratando de alcanzar el dichoso papel en el que estaba anotado.

Pero entonces apartó su mano mientras cerraba el puño.

-No- se dijo a si mismo con firmeza. No ganaba nada. No podía ponerse el teléfono en la oreja y quedarse mudo en cuanto ella contestara, no podía ser así de idiota.

En ese momento, Heidern entró a la oficina. Ralf se puso de pie.

-Siéntese- dijo, haciéndole una seña al coronel- disculpe mi tardanza.

-Oh, no es nada, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Bien, yo hablé con Leona. Me imagino que usted sabe de lo de la bomba.

-Escuché que fue muy fácil para ella. Es como para sentirse orgulloso, ¿No?

Heidern asintió con una ligera duda en su rostro. Ralf, muy a pesar suyo, había hablado con sinceridad.

-Comienzo a creer que esto será muy pesado para ella. Leona es muy joven, y nunca ha estado al frente de algo. con la voluntad nbo alcanza.

-¿No debió pensar en eso antes de mandarla allá?- preguntó Ralf alzando la ceja.

Se quedaron en silencio efectuando una pequeña guerra de miradas. Ralf tenía algo de razón. Pero Heidern estaba tan preocupado de protegerla que nunca pensó que al mandarla allá podía exponerla a mayor peligro. Pero ni que Leona fuera una mujer indefensa. Ella podía ser depresiva, inestable, callada, antisocial, pero indefensa nunca.

Heidern suspiró y bajó la cabeza, mientras se recargaba hacia atrás en su silla.

-Hace mucho que no ocurre gran cosa por aquí- dijo detenidamente- me preguntaba si no tendrías algún inconveniente en ir con ella un tiempo.

Ralf lo meditó unos segundos, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa. No, Leona _no_ necesitaba ayuda, y la de él _menos_ que la de nadie. _No_, aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Leona _no_ lo extrañaba, _no_ pensaba en él, _no_ tenía ganas de verlo, porque él _nunca_ fue _indispensable_.

Y le dolía sobretodo preguntarse en qué momento había comenzado a pensar en singular, porque ya no era si Leona _los_ extrañaba, sino si _lo_ extrañaba a él. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

Prefirió no pensarlo y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea necesario. Ella estará bien.

-¿así lo crees?

-No lo dudaría ni un segundo- aseguró, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero a final de cuentas hablaba con la verdad- ella estará bien, solo le hace falta algo de experiencia.

…

Leona miraba el teléfono de su oficina. ¿Levantarlo o no?

Heidern no la dejaría sola, y ella estaba algo intranquila, pero…ese papel no significaba gran cosa, ¿O sí? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?

Al final decidió no llamar. No quería que pensaran que no podía manejarlo. Iba a tratar de seguir, iba a demostrarles que podía hacerlo.

Porque podía, porque ella era Leona Heidern,y algo tan simple no la iba a derrumbar.

Continuara…

**Nos vemos! **

**Atte Yereri**


End file.
